Kiseki LRXJ
by Miss Fuyu
Summary: Ato final. Milagres acontecem. One-shot.


Do que foi que eu morri

_**O mundo estava em perigo.**_

Era o caos...Tokyo estava coberta de sangue...

- Kaoru...Nós não vamos conseguir...! – gemia Momoko chorando muito machucada jogada no chão.

- Momoko...não pode terminar assim!E todas as pessoas que contam conosco?!

- Mas Kaoru...A Miyako ela...não está aqui para ajudar...Não tem mais ninguém que pode nos ajudar...

A maioria das pessoas em Tokyo estavam mortas...

Miyako abriu os olhos do seu sono eterno...ela sabia que corria risco...não somente Tokyo,mas a Terra tinha grandes chances de...acabar.

- Miyako...? – disse o garoto ao seu lado.Então ele estava ali!Eles morreram juntos,qual era o problema dele estar ali?

- Tokyo... – sua voz saia em tom falhada – Está em perigo...

- Não só Tokyo como o mundo todo.Kare está forte,mais do que já era.

- Momoko e Kaoru...elas não vão conseguir...eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa...

- E pode. – disse uma voz desconhecida. – Miyako,você pode fazer alguma coisa,se todos aqui trabalharmos juntos.

- Se trabalharmos em equipe? – disse Miyako se levantando.

- É. – assentiu Brick – Eu,você e mais todos que morreram .

- Isso filha.

- Mamãe...! – ela se jogou nos braços da mulher loira – Você não estava em Milão...?

- Estava,mas você se tocou de que o seu aniversário está chegando...?

- Você e o papai sempre vêm no meu aniversário... – disse ela abraçando a mãe. – Mas você morreu...Quando...?

- Há algum tempo atrás,quando Kare foi para a cidade...eu estava no carro com seu pai e o carro foi jogado na ladeira...do laboratório do Professor Utonium...

- Professor...que saudade... – disse ela derramando uma lágrima solitária.

- Ele era seu segundo pai...não é mesmo?

- Era do tipo... pai/palhaço.

A mulher sorriu.

- Gotokuji-san,e o que a gente pode fazer?Enquanto vocês estão nesse momento família,Tokyo está semi-acabada.

- É mesmo...Filha,eu tive uma grande idéia.

- Kaoru... – Momoko já tinha quebrado um braço e uma perna – Nós não vamos conseguir!

- Momoko... – Kaoru estava caída,havia perdido muito sangue.Ela derramou lágrimas – Nós vamos morrer...

- Precisamos de um milagre...

Em todos os rádios,TV's de Tokyo era anunciado o fim do mundo...

- E estamos ao vivo aqui no laboratório de Tokyo. – a câmera foi apontada a Kare que estava muito grande e chutava o prédio – Parece que Kare quer derrubar o laboratório...!Dezenas de pessoas foram mortas e as duas Powerpuffs que estão vivas,lutam por Tokyo...

Miyako ficou surpresa,tinha visto aquilo muitas vezes em filmes quando estava viva mas nunca tinha pensado em fazer uma aparição espiritual...!

- Mamãe...isso vai dar certo...?

- Claro que sim,é só você atravessar o portão espiritual junto de todas as pessoas e sair a tempo de voltar pra cá.Quem ficar na Terra,virará uma alma penada...

- Como o Kare...?

- Isso mesmo,Brick.

O ruivo e a loira se entreolharam. O que tinham a perder?

- Entendido.

Kare sorria de satisfação.

- Primeiro Tokyo,em seguida o Japão,logo terei o mundo para mim!Muahahahahaah³

"_**Um milagre nos une."**_

Momoko não parava de chorar,o céu de Tokyo estava vermelho escuro,e uma chuva estava pra vir...não havia mais nada a ser feito.Tudo estava perdido.

Kaoru nem se movia.Ela nunca mais veria nenhum familiar,ninguém...

- Não desistam ainda! – disse alegremente uma voz conhecida – Se vocês desistirem agora,tudo vai estar perdido...e Kaoru não será uma lutadora de boxe e nem Momoko irá se casar!

Quando abriram os olhos,viram Miyako de cabelo solto e suas roupas eram as que ela usaria se estivesse transformada,mas eram brancas e brilhantes.O corpo dela parecia transparente.

- Miyako! – lágrimas brilhantes afloraram dos olhos de Kaoru

- Miyako-san! - Momoko conseguiu sorrir – Mas como...?

- Eu não estou sozinha. – dizendo isso várias pessoas semi-transparentes apareceram e fizeram as meninas se levantarem.

- Momoko-san,Kaoru-san...que bom ver vocês..! – disse sinceramente a loira.

- Miyako,você voltou?

- Não,infelizmente não voltei a vida,isto é somente a minha aura.E essas são as almas das pessoas mortas.

- Mas não tenham medo. – disse uma mulher gentilmente – Viemos todos ajudar.Todos nós.

- "Um milagre.." – pensou Momoko

Miyako abraçou Momoko e Kaoru,o "corpo" da loira estava gelado,é claro,ela tinha morrido!Subitamente as duas abraçadas sentiram uma energia muito boa e recuperaram as forças para lutar.Se soltaram de Miyako e foram em direção de Kare,algumas almas ficaram escondidas para um "ataque surpresa".Outras mais forts e mais rápidas,bem poucas acompanharam Momoko,Kaoru e Miyako.

- Hyper Final Spin! – Momoko enrolou as pernas de Kare. – "Incrível!O fio do meu yo-yo está mais leve e mais comprido!E muito mais forte!" – e ela puxou o fio e o vilão caiu de cara no chão.

- Powered Megaton Dunk! – Kaoru bateu o martelo no chão e que fez o chão tremer por muuito tempo,e o raio gigantesco atingiu Kare e o eletrocutou – "Mas desde quando eu faço isso?!"

- Banishment Bubble Popper! – com sua vara de bolhas,Miyako fez uma enorme bolha brilhante que prendeu Kare,lá dentro ele virou uma fumaça negra e a bolha estourou e sumiu com a fumaça sem deixar vestígio.

As almas começaram a desaparecer.Junto deles,Miyako.

- Miyako...

- Já vai?!

- É,chegou a nossa ora,Momoko-san,Kaoru-san...até qualquer dia!

E ela sumiu acenando...o dia começou a brilhar novamente.

--

**Então,minna?Essa foi a continuação de L.R.X.J! n.n/**

**Mandeeem reviews! 8D**


End file.
